Red Dead Redemption
Red Dead Redemption es un videojuego de acción y aventura estilo sandbox ambientado en el Viejo Oeste que ha sido desarrollado por Rockstar San Diego Está disponible desde el 18 de Mayo de 2010 en Norteamérica y desde el 21 en Europa y en Australia para las plataformas PlayStation 3 y Xbox 360. Apartir del invierno del 2012 estara disponible para computadora.Es el Sucesor Espiritual de Red Dead Revolver. de 2004. Jugabilidad En el juego existirán varias misiones, que tomaran en completar alrededor de unas 20 horas. En la primera misión mostrada en la demostración, se trata de rescatar a una amiga de John Marston, Bonnie MacFarlane, retenida por una banda de matones que obedecen a un tal Norman Deek. Pretenden canjearla por su jefe en el polvoriento pueblo de Tumbleweed. Aunque pronto se descubre que la banda no tiene ninguna intención de liberarla, al menos viva. Ella aparece en el centro de la desangelada aldea, subida a un taburete y con el lazo al cuello. Sólo disponemos de un margen muy corto de tiempo para salvarla matando a la mayor cantidad de miembros de la banda mientras ella queda colgada. Otra de las misiones gira en torno a un timador, colega de John Marston, que ha enfurecido a la gente con sus dudosos productos. Marston deberá salvarse a sí mismo y a su amigo de la ira de la masa, enfrentándose a oleadas de furiosos clientes estafados, todo ello a bordo de un carromato. Deberá dejar las amenazas atrás. Más misiones, en este caso junto a la banda del mexicano Santos, llevarán al protagonista a defender una línea de tren de un grupo de asaltantes a caballo. Es crucial mantener la velocidad del convoy, y proteger a los conductores. Para afrontar las misiones existe un amplio surtido de armas de época, lo que requiere una cierta habilidad. hay que olvidarse de metralletas y armas explosivas: aquí se estilan los fusiles, las escopetas, las recortadas, los revólveres, las pistolas y otras armas aptas para el cuerpo a cuerpo, como hachas, cuchillos y lazos. A la hora de usar las armas, vuelve la opción "Dead-eye" (algo así como el disparo certero), que se puede usar de dos maneras diferentes. Por un lado, en todas las armas existe la posibilidad de ralentizar el tiempo, con lo que se gana un tiempo precioso para matar a varios enemigos a cámara lenta, o enfrentarse a uno de ellos con más seguridad. La otra forma de usarlo se limita a las pistolas, y permite apuntar a varios objetivos (tantos como balas tenga el arma) y disparar una rápida ráfaga de disparos certeros, para lo cual la pantalla se vuelve en un tono sepia muy dramático. La muerte de los personajes está invariablemente acompañada de importantes cantidades de sangre (marca de la casa) y de aspavientos muy teatreros, puro "western". ] Naturalmente, las misiones están llenas de opciones y minijuegos que replican el universo de los productos de Rockstar. Se pueden vender objetos o productos naturales para sacar algo de dinero, y siempre está la opción de las apuestas. Un ejemplo es el juego de los cinco dedos, en el que hay que poner la mano en una mesa, con los dedos bien extendidos, y clavar el cuchillo entre ellos a la mayor velocidad posible. Uno puede ganar mucho dinero o pincharse un par de dedos, depende de la destreza que se tenga con los botones del mando.Mafia II and Red Dead Redemption delayed to fiscal 2010 - Joystiq Tema El tema musical central fue compuesto por Bill Elm y Woody Jackson. Información *Personajes. **John Marston **Jack Marston *Localizaciones **New Austin **Nuevo Paraiso **West Elizabeth *Animales **Caballos *Misiones *Armas *Atuendos *Actividades *Transporte *Multijugador *Videos *Logros thumb Motor gráfico El motor del juego es un compendio entre el motor gráfico RAGE (Rockstar Advanced Game Engine desarrollado por Rockstar San Diego, y pensado inicialmente para este juego), y el motor de animación Euphoria de Natural Motion basado en Dynamic Motion Synthesis (Síntesis de Movimiento Dinámico) con el cual se pueden hacer complejas y realistas animaciones al vuelo, no se desvela su motor de físicas en la caja ni en la web oficial, pero se deduce que será el Havok (y no el mismo Euphoria como muchos dan por sentado erróneamente, el Euphoria como ya se ha dicho, es un Motor de animaciones al vuelo). El motor gráfico es el mismo usado en todos los juegos de Rockstar desde que se supo de la adquisición de Criterion por parte de Electronic Arts, ya que el motor que usaba hasta entonces Rockstar era el Frostbite de Criterion (todos los juegos de Rockstar hasta el San Andreas lo utilizaban), esta es la lista de juegos con motor el RAGE: *''Table Tennis'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Midnight Club: Los Angeles'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned'' *''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare'' *''Max Payne 3'' Y del Motor Euphoria con el que g''racias a él, los personajes adquieren casi vida propia, y no solo los humanos sino también todos los animales domésticos y silvestres que aparecerán en el juego, con movimientos y reacciones de un realismo asombroso: *Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Backbreaker'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned'' *''Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Max Payne 3'' Tráilers Imagenes Rdr twscreen bonnie.jpg Tumbleweed-2.jpg Artwork comisario Johnson.jpg 800px-Blackwater overview.jpg RDR explosive rifle 001.jpg John marston by der coven designs-d36o1u4.jpg Rdrliars gangshunt004.jpg Irish2.jpg 300px-Marston.cattle.suit.jpg Red-dead-redemption-playstation-3 50879-1.jpg ImagesCA7CVXXU.jpg Uncle.jpg 830pxRdr Marston and Reyes kill Allende.png ImagesCAU84K7F.jpg ImagesCAUHELH4.jpg red_dead_redemption_wallpaper_by_igotgame1075-d38qbj2.jpg marston.jpg|artwork john marston Images (17).jpg Images (16).jpg Contenido Extra El 22 de Junio Rockstar lanzó el primer DLC gratuito para Red Dead Redemption llamado Outlaws to the end que incluye 10 nuevas misiones cooperativas para jugar online con sus respectivas recompensas y trofeos exclusivos. Disponible para ambas consolas, XBOX 360 y PS3. Se esperan 9 lanzamientos de DLC a lo largo de este año e inicios del proximo. Algunos seran gratuitos y otros de paga y son los siguientes: ;Junio 22, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Outlaws to the end ;Agosto 10, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Legends & Killers ;Septiembre 21, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Liars & Cheats ;Octubre 12, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Hunting and Trading Outfits ;Octubre 26, 2010 :Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare ;Abril 12, 2011 :Pack Caballo de Guerra ;Abril 12, 2011 :Pack Asesino Letal ;Abril 13, 2011 :Pack Armas de Oro ;Septiembre 14, 2011 :Red Dead Redemption: Mitos y Renegados Referencias Véase también * Rockstar Games * Rockstar San Diego * Red Dead Revolver * Red Dead Redemption: The Man from Blackwater * Red Dead Redemption: Gunslingers * Red Dead Redemption: Outlaws to the end * Red Dead Redemption: Legends & Killers * Red Dead Redemption: Liars & Cheats * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare * Red Dead Redemption Original Soundtrack Enlaces externos * Página oficial de:Red Dead Redemption en:Red Dead Redemption fr:Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption * Redemption Categoría:DLC Categoría:Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Categoría:Rdr Categoría:Ggggggggg Categoría:Kjkjkjkj Categoría:Kjjjnnn